Glee Of E
by BieberColfer-x
Summary: With the seniors graduating soon, Mr Schue decides to take them on a camping trip they'll never forget. Sorry for the rubbish summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Glee Of E**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please don't judge me if I'm not very good! For a little background on this, DofE is an award in England where you go camping and trekking in teams, you have to plan your own route, cook your own meals, read your own map, put up your own tent and basically do everything yourself, the only time you're with an adult is at camp to be supervised cooking. It's just something I imagined the glee club doing so I thought I'd write a fic on it, also because they're older they'd be doing two weeks instead of 2 days (it's just the way it works) and can we just imagine no ones graduated yet? So anyways I hope you like it, and enjoy!**

**Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Tina/Mike, Britney/Santanna, Finn/Rachel, Quinn/Puck, Sugar/Artie, Sam/Mercedes and will/emma**

**Disclaimer: Really? If I owned Glee, All you'd see is Kurt and Blaine. I also do not have anything to do with DofE, unless you count the fact that ive completed my bronze and am preparing for silver**

Mr Schue smiled to himself. Perfect. With most of the seniors graduating at the end of the year, he wanted to do something fun to bring them all together, and give them a chance to bond with eachother outside of glee club. At first he thought of a holiday, but with budgets low he just couldn't afford it, so he searched the internet for low costing trips, and eventually found the Duke Of Edinborough award. He couldn't wait to break the news to the kids.

_LINEBREAK_

"Who's excited for Glee club today? I am, I've been preparing a number that I will sing today, is any one else singing? I want to know when I will be singing it and..."

"shut your mouth Berry no one asked you!" No one actually knew why Santanna sat with them at lunch, maybe it was to be with Brittany, but all she did was insult everyone and complain that she only liked half of them. The Glee club was eating their lunch together, as usual. It seemed strange that half the time they argued, and the other half ruined each other's love lives, yet they did everything together, they were all best friends. The usual conversation continued, with the expected inputs from Rachel about how she was the best there, followed by an agreeing Finn, although, secretly, he didn't at all. Once the bell rang for lessons to begin again, the club disbanded. Kurt wandered his way over to Spanish, and for the whole hour could not work out what Mr Schue was so happy about.

_LINEBREAK_

As Mr Schue walked into glee club, he looked around at the kids infront of him. Kurt and Blaine were staring at their phones smiling and giggling, obviously texting eachother, Rachel was rambling about something Finn obviously didn't understand, Santanna and Britney were talking quietly, pinkies linked, Sugar on arties lap, Sam and Mercedes were having a thumb war, Quinn and Puck were having yet another argument and Tina was telling Mike about her new hat. Although they were friends, they weren't connected as if they were all friends with eachother, It's the rights thing to do, he though to himself. "Guys!" he shouted, they all looked up from what they were doing and all eyes followed to Mr schue. "With no competitions coming up, and most of you guys leaving soon, I've decided to enter us into the Duke Of Edinborough award, It's two weeks of trekking and camping, cooking your own meals and from what I've heard, It's a lot of fun!"

Roars of protests came "You can't do this!" "Why do we have to go?!" "I can't put up with Berry for 2 weeks!"

"GUYS!" Maybe It wasn't such a good idea... "You've got no choice! Now, split into teams of between 4 and 7, then come and get a map off me, you can then plan your routes for the day with a minimum of 22 miles per day, okay?"

**A/N: Sorry if it's bad, as I said it's my first ever fanfic! Also, sorry it's short, other chapters will be longer. If there's anything wrong just let me know, and if anyone actualy reads this fic and wants to see anything happen let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter, Teams are picked, routes are planned and arguments unfold, sorry if it's bad, enjoy!**

"Team name suggestions, Go!" It was Puck's team, consisting of Santanna, Britney, Quinn, Tina, Mike and Joe the poor kid had no friends and Quinn felt bad for him, so he had to tag along. "Unicorns," Britney suggested, shrugging her shoulders, "They're pink and fluffy, and lord tubbington thinks that Quinns a unicorn like me and Tanna, so it's 3 against 2." She fist bumped the air as Santanna giggled next to her at the offended look on Quinns face, this was bound to be a fun trip.

"Can I bring my moisturisers? What about hairspray?" "yeah and what about my hair gel?" Finn Laughed at his brother and his brothers boyfriend, which earned him a dagger look from Kurt. In team 2 it was Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel, the smallest group of them all. Kurt really didn't want to be with Rachel, but his brother was really taking his protector role seriously, and he had to suffer. "No, we have to embrace nature! It's the whole point, you cannot ruin nature with your sprays, so that means no aerosols at all, okay?" Everyone, including Finn, gave Rachel an evil glare and began talking about their team name, they was in for a long trip.

"Guys, I'm sorry you'll have to put up with my wheelchair," Artie shrugged. His team replied with "no it's fine" and "It's not your fault were being forced to go!" This team consisted of Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Rory and Sugar, probably the most mismatched group of them all. "come on, let's go and tell Mr Schue our team!" Mercedes piped up, but no one bothered to actually leave their seats.

_LineBreak_

"So, Team Names and who they consist of!" Mr Schue had noticed the groups had been made, but since no one had even bothered to come and tell him, he just got them to shout it out instead. "Team Bam, because our only other suggestion was Unicorn..." Britney smiled to herself, she had come up with the other name too. Puck continued, "It's me, Santana, Britney, Quinn and Joe." Mr Schue wrote down their team, and gave a knowing look at Rachel, who was eager to let everyone know she was the team leader, and she had also come up with the name. "Team Star!" she exclaimed, earning a few eye rolls. "My team consists of me, Finn, Kurt and Blaine, with me as team captain!" Kurt let out a breath of anger and gave Blaine an annoyed look, Blaine just simply rubbed his arm and tried to hold back his laugh. "Rachel, there's no team captains, your all a team together, okay?" Mr Schue knew she'd take control, and that there was no stopping her, but he had to try. Rachel's smile faded as she leant back in her seat, why couldn't she ever get what she wanted, she thought to herself. "and finally, Sugar?" Mr schue ignored Rachel's glare and turned to look at the final group. "Team Win, because we're the best." Sugar seemed happy with the name, mostly because she chose it, but her team mates seemed a little embarrassed. "it's me, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Rory and Artie!" she exclaimed jazz hands and all. Mr Schue just raised his eyebrows and handed out the maps.

_LINEBREAK_

"22 miles per day is a little too much right?" Joe questioned, but he seemed to be the only one actually doing any work. Puck was playing a game on his phone, Quinn was filing her nails, Brittany was counting her fingers, after exclaiming she had 13, and Santanna was laughing at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows. "Guys seriously we need to do this!" Joe shouted, which caught his teams attention. "Fine, what do we need to do?" Quinn asked, leaning forward and looking at the map. "Each day we walk away from our camp and then back, minimum of 22 miles a day and a different route every day, so first we need to find our campsite on the map then begin planning." Joe looked up at his group, who all had shocked expressions on their faces, "22 miles!" Santanna looked outraged, "I know, but we've got to do it!" With that, the group began planning their routes for the 2 weeks, but with 14 days to plan, routes began to get harder.

_LINEBREAK_

Team Star was a completely different story, Finn was falling asleep in his chair, Kurt and Blaine were giggling at what the other was saying, and Rachel was planning all of the routes by herself, claiming she was amazing at it, and that she didn't need any help. She was up to day 10 when Finn woke up, and claimed that he wanted to help her to stop himself falling asleep. "Rach, can I plan a day?" "No! I am capable of doing it myself, you can watch, but if you stand in the light or get in my way, you have to go away!" It took Finn 2 minutes to break both of those, and he was sent to go and sit with Blaine and Kurt, who were talking about their date that night, Finn was so bored.

_LINEBREAK_

On team win however, everyone was at work. Each team member was assigned a different job to speed up the process. With Tina and Mike planning the route, Artie was writing down directions in case the map got hard, Sugar and Rory were Writing down things such as 'church' and 'train station' for each step, so they always knew they weren't lost, whilst Sam and Mercedes wrote a schedule of who would navigate when, who would hold the compass when and who would make sure the group wasn't lost, all was going well in their group and everyone was organised.

_LINEBREAK_

With all routes planned, piles of paper were left on the table for Mr schue to examine and make sure no one was cheating, he really wasn't looking forward to that. "Okay, I'll check over those later, but now I want to talk about tents, it's two, three and four to a tent, No sleeping with members of the opposite gender, and definitely no sleeping with your partners, okay?" Everyone gave Mr Schue a disbelieving look, couldn't he trust them? "Look it's just the rules, not my fault! So, to prevent any arguments and time wasted, I will choose who will be in what tent!" The group all sighed, they all knew they'd be with someone from their team, but they also knew Mr Schue would put them with someone they least got on with in the team, this trip was about bonding anyways. "Okay, so in Tent One is Puck, Brittany and Joe..." looks of confusion came from the teens in front of him, "But Britt's a girl, why is she in the boys tent?" Santanna was fuming, she obviously thought she'd get away with being in the same tent and Brittany, "Well you and Brittany are dating, so you can't share the tent can you? And you and Quinn need to get along, so you'll be sharing the tent whilst Brittany goes with the boys." All of the clubs hopes were lost, that's it, they weren't going to be with anyone they liked. "Okay, Team star, In one tent will be Kurt and Rachel..." "NO! There's no way I am sharing a tent with her!" Kurt interrupted, but was immediately calmed by Blaine's arm wrapping round his waist, "see Kurt, you and Rachel also need to get along, and that's why you're going together." Rachel smiled and went to hug Kurt, but he simply held his arm out and shook his head, she retreated to Finn's side. "Obviously then, Finn and Blaine will be sharing a tent," This earned a fist bump from the two, they may not have gotten on earlier in the year, but that was forgotten, at least one tent would be argument free. "As for Team win, in one tent will be the girls, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar, and in the other tent will be Rory, Artie, Mike and Sam, okay?" Seeing as this was the most civilised group of them all, only nods were exchanged, as for the other groups, fuming looks spread across their faces. "Look, it's just for sleeping in, you can go to anyone's tent in the evenings and mornings, as long as it's before 10pm and after 6am, got it? Okay, Well I guess I'll see you all soon!" The club disbanded their separate ways, Kurt taking Blaine's hand and leading him to his car, Santanna and Brittany walking towards Santanna's car and the rest of the groups to their own car's, Mr Schue returned to his office to look over the maps. With only a few corrections to do, mostly from Brittany's where she was taking her team through rivers and down main roads, the group was good to go.

**A/N: Was it okay? Sorry for the big build up, the actual trip is coming soon don't worry! Next chapter will be the bus ride to the campsite and setting up camp, in case anyone is reading this, Hi and thanks for reading it means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm so new to all of this! Thankyou to my reviewer who gave my some hints! I'll try and sort that out I've never been good with spelling and stuff like that, sorry! My Friend helped me with this one and wrote some of it and now I think we'll be writing it together. Well, this is chapter three, enjoy!**

It was the day they left. It was a 10 hour coach journey to the camp ground Mr Schue had chosen, this was so that they were far away from anywhere they knew and they couldn't cheat. The groups arrived one after the other. First was Rachel, 1 hour prior to the arrival time, just to make sure she was early. Then cam Mercedes and Sam, followed by Artie, then Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine followed hand in hand with a tired looking Finn behind them, the rest of the group came in with their respected others, half an hour after arrival time, they really didn't want to be here.

"Okay Guys, Bag's to me so that I can have a quick check you don't have any items you're not allowed and that you have enough water, clothes, food and all the required equipment!" Mr Schue began, then held his hand out, big heavy rucksacks were passed to him as he sighed, it would take a while to check all of these.

_LINEBREAK_

"Right! Confiscated items are as followed, Puck, no alcohol is allowed," Mr Schue directed a look towards Puck, who just smirked to himself, proud it went noticed, "Santanna, no phone," She went to argue, but was held back by Brittany, "Kurt, no hairspray," unfortunately, there was no holding him back. "I'm sorry? No hairspray? Are you kidding me?" His face read pure anger, this was not good. "Kurt, look, it's on the non-approved list of items, you also had no water bottles with you, and so I put some in there." Kurt scoffed, obviously not happy, "Brittany, why was your cat's food in your bag?" everyone looked at Brittany, confused looks on their faces, "So that I didn't forget to feed him, if I left it at home I would forget." Some of the newer member giggled, but the original group just sighed, they expected this behaviour.

After all of the items were checked, the teens loaded onto the bus and took their seats, Mr Schue stood up to discuss the rules and other business. "Okay, so here are the coach journey rules, no inappropriate behaviour, You can eat, but don't leave a mess, there will be rest stops along the way to buy food and go to the toilet, but if your desperate there is a small one in the middle of the coach. Also joining me on this trip will be Miss Pillsbury to help out with any issues and arguments, I'll be the camp director so you must do as I say, got it?" Mr Schue's information was said, everyone was in their seats, it was time to leave sanity and enter a world of no hairspray, phones or cleanliness.

1 hour into the journey, 7am, everyone was asleep. Finn was leant on Rachel's shoulder, who had her head rested on the window, Kurt had his head on Blaine's Lap, who had his head leant back on his seat, Tina and Mike were cuddling in their seats, Artie had his head on the chair in front of him, Sugar was asleep in her seat next to Rory, feeling sorry for him after the whole valentine's day fiasco. The only people still awake were Will and Emma, who were sitting at the front whispering to each other.

"Thank you for helping out on this trip, Emma, it's going to be tough and the kids will need all the help they can get!"

"It's not a problem! I mean maybe it will help me, I will have to clean a lot whilst we're there, but maybe I can face my fears?"

"That's the spirit! And I'll help you, Don't worry, I'm glad you're here!"

_LINEBREAK_

It was the first rest stop, Finn rushed to the toilet, followed by Puck, who after waking up had a contest of who can drink a litre of water the fastest. Everyone else was on the hunt for breakfast, some going to the nearest Café, whilst others looked around for a fast food restaurant. Kurt and Blaine walked around together, per usual. After Blaine's transfer the two had become even more inseparable than before, if anyone was to make it through high school together it would be them. "Kurt, seriously, eat some breakfast!" Blaine had a bacon sandwich from the café in one hand and a super big milkshake in the other, Kurt on the other hand was holding a bottle of water. "No, I'm perfectly happy with some water instead of fat, calories and grossness!" Blaine just smiled in reply, holding out his milkshake as an offer, "You know you want some..."

"No I can assure you I don't!"

"But Kurt, my milkshake brings ALL the boys to the..."

"No, Blaine, Just no." Both smiled and giggled at each other as they made their way back to the coach, surprisingly they were the first back. They took their seats, well more like on one seat, as they cuddled into each other.

"I can just tell this trip will be the worst thing ever Finn, we can't even share a tent!" exclaimed Rachel, holding a bag of fruit, secretly reapplying her lip-gloss. "Yeah, suppose so" said Finn, although secretly he was looking forward to this trip, he had heard about it in England and was looking forward to spending time with all his friends away from school. Finn and Rachel got on the bus, and went to the back, taking their seats. Kurt and Blaine were sitting down, laughing about a joke, holding hands. Sugar was telling Rory a story about her experiences of camping and Rory was looking at her intently. Santana and Britney were eating and drinking, laughing at each other. It was a loud environment in the bus now that everyone had woken up, Will and Emma boarded the coach last and Emma stood up to talk to the kids. "Now everyone, yes that includes you Puck so listen, its about 8 hours to the camp so we will be having some rest stops in-between. If anyone needs anything, call me or Mr Schue, I have sick bags up here and wet wipes. Now, if everyone can get out their books or magazines and have just an hour of quiet, that would be nice."

Most of the kids ignored Emma and carried on chatting. Puck was sitting on his own, sorting his hair out. It was important that his hair looked good, even on an occasion such as this. Kurt was reading a novel, while Blaine was trying to catch his attention, he kept whispering in his ear and grabbing Kurt's hand. "I love you" Blaine told Kurt, a smile creeping across Kurt's face. "I love you too" Kurt reiterated to Blaine, making Blaine's heart melt with love for his boyfriend. They hugged. Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn were at the back, Finn was trying his best not to cry with boredom while Rachel went on and on about her dreams in the future and everything that she hopes to get out of this trip. At the front, Will and Emma were reading books, Emma a romantic novel and Will with his favourite musician's new novel. They were trying their best not to be bothered by the racket the kids were making, although it was hard. Tina and Mike were talking to each other, a serious talk was happening. They were holding hands, each talking about the future. Artie had fell asleep again, luckily for him he could sleep through the racket of his fellow campers.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know Sugar dates Rory but I want to do something about that in my fic, I don't know why I just did! So, that was chapter 3, thankyou to anyone reading this and If I'm doing anything wrong just let me know, criticisms always welcome because they can only make it better, thankyou guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! This story has not been updated in ages! I do have a reason though! Okay so, I had a load of chapters for this story saved on my laptop, then my cat weed on it and it broke. Not even joking. Still cant look at her. So, were having to star again, but I have literally just gotten access to a computer since the incident, and im sorry for not updating! To make up for it we're gunna make this chapter extra long! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters etc. also half this story is by me and half by my friend as always 3**

"Oh My Gosh. Mike, how can we survive _this_?" Tina looked around the camp glumly. "Yeah I know Tina, it is really horrible, but we will get through this", Mike looked at Tina with a smile on his face. All the teams got their tents out the back, Rachel made Finn lift everything out of the coach, leaving Finn struggling with her heavy backpack. "Rachel, what have you actually got in this" Finn, his second phrase out loud for the whole day, pointed at Rachel's diamond encrusted backpack, his face red with the effort of lifting it out the coach. "Oh, just the essentials. Can you carry it for me across the campsite? Its too heavy for me." With that, Rachel walked across the car park to the campsite, carefully avoiding the mud, leaving Finn to carry all of her luggage, plus his.

"Kurt, this is going to be amazing. I can't wait to spend 2 weeks with you", Blaine looked at Kurt, a smile creeping across his face. "Blaine, same here, but I do wish I had my hairspray! My hair will go so flat!" Kurt wailed to Blaine. Blaine just smiled at Kurt, he knew how vain his boyfriend could be. Silence followed the short conversation, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The two walked side by side at the back of the group exchanging small glances, giggling when they caught each other staring. A little up the group of teens trekking to camp was Quinn and Puck, unlike Rachel giving her bags to Finn, Puck had offered to carry Quinn's for her. "just keeping my rock hard abs in order, I can manage it." Quinn smiled at the claim, but deep down she knew he was a gentleman, even if he wouldn't show it to his friends. "looking forward to the next two weeks of hell?" she questioned jokingly, Puck laughed a little and just simply replied "as long as you're here and your happy." Quinn felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now, but the feeling went away when she realised where she was, in a field with 1 shared toilet and shower, yeah, luckiest girl in the world.

After around 5 minutes of trekking with their heavy bags, the group of teens reached their field, dropped their bags and stood waiting for their pep talk from Mr Schue. "okay guys!" right on cue came Mr Schue, small bag in hand (he would not be trekking with them and so would only need clothes and food) "we have arrived! Choose a place to set up your tent, _with_ your partner! And remember, you are being assessed on this trip, so if I see you doing anything against the rules or not taking part, you fail!"

"Mr Schue!" Santanna interrupted, hand raised, "If we fail this thing, do we get to go home?" The question made most of the group snigger, silently applauding Santanna's extraordinary idea, knowing they had a way of getting out of this, but their teachers scowl told them otherwise. "No, if you fail this trip, there will be another, and another, and another, until you pass, simple as. So, as I was saying, put up your tent with your partner and then you can roam the camp site, you are allowed in others tents but the bedtime is 10pm, I want you back in your tent then. You can cook whenever you want, but your whole team has to cook together, understood, okay, I'll keep an eye out for you and wake you up at six, off you go!" Followed by numerous groans, the group disbanded to find their groups to set up the tents.

Mr Schue had set up his tent in record timing, and had left to go and check the teens were all collaborating and to assess them on their strategies and team work. At tent one Puck and Joe were running around looking for a lost pole, Brittany was at the side with her pom-poms, cheering the guys on, Mr Schue gave her a questioning look, but just wrote it down as moral support and strategy, deciding to move on to tent two. As Quinn worked on the floor of the tent, Santanna worked on the top, "would you hurry stretch marks, I am trying to put this top half on so I can go and see Britt!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to do it properly! Your half of the tent isn't even done right! No way will that keep the rain off us!" Oh well, Mr Schue sighed to himself at least the tent was getting put up by the both of them, because the same couldn't be said for tent 3. "So that's my plan for my future with Finn. We're so great together, don't you think. No one loves each other more than we do, we have dates every weekend and I'm always at his house…"

"I know, we live together. Are you going to help me or not Rachel because I will happily get you failed so you can repeat this trip again by yourself?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the end of his sentence and gestured his hands to the tent. Rachel rose from her cushion on the ground with a huff and began picking up some poles, Mr Schue would have to have words with Rachel to make sure she didn't fail later for not taking part, but now he had to move onto tent 4. Like tent two, Blaine was almost finished on the floor whilst Finn worked on the top half. Eying up the poles, Finn turned to Blaine "Dude, how do you know which polo goes where?" Blaine looked up from his work confused at the obvious question, but the look on Finn's face told him he was being serious. "Well," he started, "They're all the same size, so really it doesn't matter which slot they go in!" Blaine felt the answer was simple, but Finn just looked more confused, so with that Blaine pulled out a permanent marker and wrote numbers on the poles, then similar numbers on the slots of the tent, "the number one polo goes to the number one slot!" Blaine said enthusiastically, thumbs up with an exaggerated smile. "OH! Thanks dude, can't believe I didn't see those numbers before!" Mr Schue laughed to himself, this duo got extra points for helping each other. Over at tent 5, there was some serious gossip going on. "So sugar, whats the deal with you and rory?" Mercedes questioned, eyebrows raised. "well, I know he likes me, seeing as he asked me out.."

"He WHAT?" Tina shouted, a few heads turning, whispering now she carried on "and why haven't you told us!"

"Well, it was the same day Artie did, but I had already said yes to Artie! I mean, I know I'm awesome but I cant handle two guys at once!" Sugar skipped off to find the poles as Mercedes and Tina looked at each other, shocked. Mr Schue walked on to the final Tent, being the largest of them all they had all finished and had began putting their items inside. With sad eyes Mr Schue gazed upon Artie and Rory, having a mini pillow fight, he knew that by the end of this trip the two would get into a fight, and only one would end up with Sugar.

**A/N: Sorry Again Guys, I hope this chapters okay, don't worry next chapters getting onto the food and the sleeping, then we get to the trekking! Thanks again guys! Till Next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Hey guys! I can't express how sorry we are that this chapter took so long! I know it's short, and probably not very good, but with all this stupid coursework and exams neither of us have been able to update, and since my embarrassing laptop malfunction, all the chapters are lost and i have to rewrite them all which is taking a while because I'm not the best of writers -_- anyways, i apologize if its absolutely awful, but i will try and update more often for you all! Sorry again!**

It had been a long day for everyone, with all of the travelling and organising. With most of the teens tired and desperate to get to bed and sleep ready for the two weeks ahead, most were sprawled out across the muddy floor, not even caring what they looked like or what they were laying in, all except Kurt, who crouched on the only remaining patch of greenery, refusing to get himself or his clothing dirty.  
"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Finn whined, nods of agreement surrounded him, they may be tired, but they were also in need of food, now. Everyone went to their newly set up tents and got their equipment out of their packed walking rucksacks, returning with armfuls of pasta, tomato sauces, an assortment of pot noodles, biscuits, and bars of chocolate. "Before anyone starts cooking, I have a few rules" Emma said to the group. " Okay rule number 1, these red bottles?" Emma held up the red bottles that contain the liquid used to start the cooking process. "These aren't toys and you must use them carefully. Make sure you don't use too much or too little, as it will take your food ages to cook. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. These bottles have to be at least 1 metre away from your tent; don't put it near other people's tents either. Otherwise your tent could go up in flames, ruining your tent, clothes, food and any possessions inside." Most of the boys smirked at each other at the thought of their tent going up in flames, exchanging knowing eyes that if one of them didn't try it, another one would. Kurt held a hand to his head and gasped at the thought of his clothes going up in flames, earning a chuckle from Blaine who simply rubbed his back, as if to comfort him.

"Rule number 2: don't leave your food unattended when cooking it! Make sure at least 1 person is with the food, as this is when accidents happen and you can't get back quickly to sort it out if you are over on the other side of the camp talking to a friend, can you?" Most teens had already become bored of the lecture on rules, and began to role their eyes and huff. Will noticed this and quickly stepped in, trying to up the moral. "Now guys, this trip is meant to be fun and it will be if you are safe at all times. If you are confused about anything, come and talk to either Emma or me. This trip can be really fun and enjoyable, but only if you are safe and sensible. Is everyone clear?"

"We promise we will be safe" Rachel spoke for the group, the only remaining group member who was still on her feet, wearing a huge grin and still listening to the rules. "Thanks guys." Will smiled "Now off you go! Any questions call us over and we will be there, okay?" Will said. "I really hope the kids are going to be safe" Emma said quietly to Will, back turned to the teens. "Same. Listen Emma, thanks for coming on this trip, I don't know if I could be in control of anyone on my own, so thanks." Will pulled Emma in for a hug. "You know I'll always be there for you!" Emma smiled into the embrace; they pulled apart after a wolf whistle from Puck, which earned him a smack on the arm from a scowling Quinn.

The cooking process was in full swing, but not everything was going smoothly. In team one, otherwise known as team Bam, cooking was separated into two groups. On one trangia was Britney, Santana and Quinn, who seemed to be working well together. If anyone can get Britney to focus on one thing for more than 5 minutes, you know they're doing well. They were cooking pasta with some tomato pasta sauce, practical enough. Other at the other trangia, Puck and Joe were strangely getting along. "So, how's everything going with Quinn?" Joe questioned, looking up under his dark eyebrows at Puck, who chuckled in response. "Look, dude, I know you like her!" Joe leant back as if to dodge a blow from Puck, who held his hands up as if to stop Joe from freaking out. "Woah! It's okay, I don't care as long as you don't make a move on her! I mean, she'll probably leave me for you! Your perfect boyfriend material for her, I mean your both crazy religious, I mean so am I but not of the same religion of her! I so don't deserve her, she's so amazing and beautiful." Puck smiled over at where Quinn was trying to pry the pasta bag from Britney's hands as she poured pasta into the overflowing saucepan. "what are you talking about?" Joe replied, "You two are totally going to be together for ever! The way you look at each other, your just so in love!" Puck looked up at Joe with promising eyes, who replied with a knowing smile. "And for the record I would never make a move on Quinn." Puck laughed at this, and both carried on with meaningless banter whilst cooking the meal between them of some form of rice meal, although Puck had burnt it and it had all stuck to the bottom of the pan considering no one had bothered to stir it.

Over at Team Star, Rachel and Finn were cooking together. "Why do you think Kurt hates me so much?" Rachel looked at Finn with promising eyes, waiting for a reply. "You're his brother Finn, you must know something! I don't see anything wrong with me!" Finn looked at Rachel's pleading face, still waiting for a reply. He didn't know what to say, he knew the truth behind Kurt's hatred for Rachel, but if he told her, she would be devastated. Kurt hated how bossy Rachel was, he hated her because she thinks she's the best at everything, he hated her because she won't ever give anyone else a chance at centre stage, he hated how he tanked the note in defying gravity meant that she became worse than ever in her diva demands and spotlight hogging. "Maybe he hates your clothes!" Finn replied, eyebrows rose, hoping she would buy it. He could tell she believed him by the way she stared open mouthed at her reindeer sweater and let out an insulted squeak. "I don't see anything wrong with Mr Happy the reindeer!" Rachel protested, Finn couldn't help but laugh at the fact she'd named her sweater. This angered Rachel more as she huffed and rose from her spot to retrieve to fuel to relight the now distinguished flame beneath the trangia. A little way off, Kurt was snuggled into Blain's side as he stirred the liquid in the pot. Blaine was not sure exactly what Kurt was cooking, but he never questioned Kurt's food as he'd never tried anything that Kurt had ever made that was even the slightest off amazing. "I so wish I could share a tent with you, I don't really feel like cuddling Rachel when it gets cold." Blaine smiled at a sleepy Kurt on his shoulder, "You know the rules, I'm sorry. I wish we could share a tent as well but obviously Mr Schue thinks were all hormonal teens who want to sleep with each other at every waking hour!" Kurt laughed at this, he gut up off Blaine's lap and shoved his shoulder as he added some more ingredients to the delicious smelling pot. "You know I love you," Kurt smiled at Blaine once he'd finished cooking. "I know, you tell me everyday!" Blaine replied with a smile as he lent over to kiss Kurt's already flustered cheek.

A little walk away was Mercedes, Tina and Sugar working on their meal, all still buzzing with the gossip obtained earlier in the day. "So Sugar, date or avoid, and the people are… Rory and Artie!" Mercedes smiled at Sugar, who had a confused expression on her face. "I thought it was snog, marry and avoid, and isn't there normally 3 boys names?" Sugar asked, eyebrows rose. "Mixing it up a bit, being inventive! Come on! Answer!" Mercedes snapped at Sugar, who was taken back by her loud words. "You can't force me to give you the details on my love life! Seriously what's wrong with you! Gosh!" Sugar looked so hurt that Mercedes had tried to trick her. "We just want to know Sugar, for sure. I mean, you said that the only reason you're dating Artie is because he asked you out first, but if he hadn't, would you have said yes to Rory." Sugar had a worried look on her face as she processed the question. "Look, I don't even know myself who I like, Rory or Arite. Okay? So just leave me alone, please." Sugar pushed up from the floor and stormed off to a patch of mud where she was out of view of everyone. She lent down to the floor and cried, why she couldn't make up her mind. Over at the other half of Team Wins trangia, the two boys were blissfully unaware of Sugars confusion in the woods as they shared banter between them whilst cooking some brown, obviously burnt without the boys notice, meal. It was crowded around their trangia as the four of them all sat around it, arms squashed together, legs crossed, but none of them minded. Sam and Mike were having a staring contest, neither of them willing to break eye contact or even move a muscle as they furrowed their eyebrows in determination to win the match. Artie and Rory found this hilarious as they good heartily laughed at the two, their expressions could make anyone laugh as they reached the minute mark, both wanting to Blink but refusing to.

The trip was off to a good start for the likes of Team Bam and Team Star, with the expception of Kurt and Rachel's ongoing dislike for one another, but the girls of Team Win were off to a rocky start. With Sugar denying the fact that she may also be in love with Rory, and Mercedes and tina trying to pry the information from her, none of the girls knew how long it would be before one of them cracked and began a screaming match with the other, and possibly screaming the truth to the entire camp, including Artie and Rory. If the two boys found out about the tension between the three girls, their friendship would for sure soon be over, and a great rivalry would probably begin to win Sugar's attention, which no one wanted. Once each plate was cleared of food and washed in the sinks by the dirty toilet, each teen said goodnight to their respected partners with a kiss and climbed into their small, stuffy tents for what was probably going to be the worst nights sleep of their life. Kurt and Rachel had their backs to one another the entire night, not one attempting to make conversation as they stared at the moldy green tent 'wall.' Kurt knew at some point he would have to talk to her, maybe even make amends for the sake of the two week trip, but for now he knew he was tired and any conversation started with Rachel would only make it worse for them. He longed for Blaine, who he knew was only in the tent a few meters away but could even talk to or see. This trip was awful. The girls in the last tent in the horse shoe formed from tents on the camp site wasn't any better. Sugar was in a similar position to kurt, facing the tent wall away from her room mates, still mad from their attempt to fool her. Tina and Mercedes faced eachother, giving the other scared expressions. The air was so thick with tension it was becoming difficult to even breath in there, Mercedes eventually gave in and walked out into the dark night to sit on the log around the campfire in just her pyjamas. She felt a chill down her spine as the wind whipped around her. She could hear tears from a distant tent, thinking it may be sugar, but it was coming from the opposite direction. She rose from the log and walked in the direction of the whimpers and found herself outside the boys from her teams tent. She spotted a figure crouched behind the tent, she wandered towards them and whispered a shaky hello, the trembling person looked up. Rory.

**[A/N] And that's the end of that chapter! Sorry, it's pretty bad, but i try my best :') I'll try and update as soon as i can! See you soon (hopefully) Guys!**


	6. apologies!

Hey Anyone who read this story! We have writers block. Bad, writers block. So we're cutting this story, but we may finish it later if we get any ideas! We've started a new story! The first chapters up already if you wannah check it out! We're sorry guys but this story had no direction!

Farewell!


End file.
